1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to copolymers of maleic anhydride and alkyl vinyl ethers, and more particularly, to high molecular weight, homogeneous, branched copolymers of such monomers, and to a solution process of making these polymers, and then use in denture adhesive compositions and personal care formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copolymers of maleic anhydride and alkyl vinyl ethers are well known in the art. Often, such polymers are prepared by precipitation polymerization in a solvent having a low chain transfer constant, such as benzene or cyclohexane. For example, high molecular weight, linear copolymers of methyl vinyl ether and maleic anhydride can be prepared by precipitation polymerization in benzene, and drying. Usually such precipitation process can be conducted at only a low solids levels, e.g. 20% solids or less.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide high molecular weight, homogeneous, branched copolymers of maleic anhydride and alkyl vinyl ethers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solution polymerization process to prepare such high molecular weight, homogeneous, branched copolymers of maleic anhydride and alkyl vinyl ether monomers, in solvents other than benzene, and at a high solids levels, i.e. greater than 30%.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the invention.